Above all Else
by Sorceress V
Summary: Vaati has returned once again with intentions of harming the land of Hyrule but, when Ganon threatens him Vaati pretends to help Ganon carry out his new plan. Vaati wants to top Ganon and beat him at his own game with his secret plan to overthrow Ganon.


**A.n**

**Hey what is happening everyone I present you with another story! Wow why does this sound like a youtube video opening? Oh well... So this is going to be a Vaati centric. Yes my firsr Vaati centric instead of doing a sappy love story that Vaati would kill me for. **

**So this takes place at the end of FSA. My theory is like all others, Vaati is somehoe sealed in the Dark World at least thats what I think happened to him I don't know. I must thank my fellow editer for helping me. Thank you Skykly! **

**With that enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returning**

Old legends tell of a cruel man that once covered the glorious land of Hyrule in a shroud of darkness. This man knew only evil, and evil alone, and he was known far and wide as Vaati the Wind Mage.

Vaati was a greatly imposing threat to all of Hyrule, having tried to get the golden light of legend, the light force, and having tried to turn the Princess Zelda to stone to drain her of this light force and gain god-like status in the world./

All his attempts were stopped however, by a young boy gifted with the goddesses divine power. He casted down the evil Wind Sorcerer with his undying courage and loyalty towards Hyrule and it's royal family.

Vaati had been sealed for many years by this tiresome boy only to gather strength to escape. His goals were now to marry the Princess of the fair kingdom of Hyrule.

Link, the young hero of Hyrule, was granted the power to split into four copies of himself. He traveled and fought relentlessly and restlessly through the evil traps laid by Vaati to stop him.

In battle Link was victorious. He, along with his three copies, rescued the fair Princess Zelda. Vaati was sealed away for the second time, and Hyrule returned to peace for many more years to come.

In a future time a new Princess Zelda noticed one day that dark clouds covered the land once more.

The foreboding feeling passing through all the hearts of those who are innocent in Hyrule, and it was evident that there would be trouble to come. A shadowy copy of Link kidnapped Zelda and the six Shrine Maidens.

Link, having witnessed the kidnapping of Zelda pulled the Four Sword to fight against Shadow Link, thus releasing Vaati. As swiftly as the air itself, the Wind Sorcerer was reserected once more.

Having unwillingly made a deal with the Demon King Ganon upon his release, Vaati sapped life from all living things to strengthen himself and Link traveled to fight against the Sorcerer in an epic duel once more.

Though Vaati's efforts did little, as Link was victorious yet again. Vaati the Wind Mage was supposedly dead.

After these events the land will continue to prosper, but the evil that all thought was gone would one day return to finish what it started.

To this day this story is told, yet the evil one may be scheming as we speak with his strength increasing more and more by the hour. By now he has imaginable powers, and surely return from the dead to get his revenge on those who defeated him, and the one who used him. His powers are strong enough to crush even the biggest towns with a flick of a wrist.

Now a new story will unfold...

"Ah haha hahahaha! Finally, after all these long and dreadful years I have restored in myself enough power to conquer Hyrule!" A figure stood proudly in a dark realm with other evil creatures being its only surroundings. Vaati the Wind Mage was ready to go back to the real world, back to his home at the Palace of Winds.

But he had yet to come up with a plan. His main objective was to escape the Dark World and then think of a way to rule Hyrule. As long as he escaped, he was sure a good plan would come to him, as he wasn't the most powerful Sorcerer in the world for nothing!

Vaati had about enough of being stuck in a realm full of worthless creatures that only reminded him that he had failed.

Vaati straightened his hat on his head, as it had fallen lopsided from the breezes he had summoned in his unnatural good mood, his smirk growing with intensity with every step he took to the exit of the strange realm. His dark purple cape blew in the breeze created by his walking.

"I know that you all are going to miss me, as my presence must have awed the lot of you, and must be such a shame that I have to leave now." Vaati turned to face the monsters that had been nothing but a thorn in his side.

"Now to my palace..." With a snap of his fingers he vanished out of the dark realm. The only thing that was left was the echoed laughter of the Wind Sorcerer. The realm grew silent once more.

In the clouds high above Hyrule floats a vast palace known as the Palace of Winds, the home of the magnificent Wind Mage.

Inside the looming structure was beautiful. Many portraits hanged on the white walls, and vases sat filled with many gems on the dark wood tables. All in all, the decor was perfect and nothing short of breathtaking.

Many doors to different rooms lined the long halls. In the heart of the palace is where Vaati spends most of his time. In his many private libraries and potion rooms, he plots his plans.

At the entrance of the palace Vaati appeared out of thin air. "Finally I am home," he announced to no one in particular, basking in his own glory. "My precious palace that all thought was gone is still here, as I suspected."

Vaati looked up at the many towers of the palace, his red eyes gleaming with an ominous light. Vaati took the moment to enjoy the wind. He whispered many spells and mini cyclones appeared to his delight and pleasure.

"Alright, time to think of a plan." Vaati let the cyclones fade away, having finished with his brief moment of fun, and disappeared to his throne room.

Vaati appeared at his destination, a smirk still plastered on his self-praising features. Stalfos and Poes wandered freely in the room until they spotted the new arrival and quickly turned their heads to Vaati.

Immediately they all started for Vaati, the Poes quickly floating over with their lanterns held out to burn him. Vaati narrowed his eyes at the sight, his smirk faded away when a bone came flying torwards him.

Without so much as a glance towards the puny weapon, the bone stopped in midair. The Stalfos that threw it stood confusedly, wondering what was happening. "It seems that new inhabitants have claimed my palace, yet I have only been gone for thirty years. Do they really have the audacity to think they can take over my home without my say?"

Vaati raised his hand at the confused Poe that was now nearing him with curious caution. "To stone with you!" Immediately all the monsters around made startled yelps and turned to stone.

Vaati snapped his fingers, a tiny bat like creature appeared. "Master Vaati, I have an incoming message from Lord Ganon." The bat floated in front of Vaati, its eye looking at the Sorcerer.

Vaati didn't seem too thrilled to hear that sadistic pig's name.

"What does he want this time? Whatever it is I am assured that it isn't worth either my time or effort. If he so much as thinks I'm going to work with him, then I'll just have to show him that he's not worth working with."

Vaati sat down on his throne angrily, his eyes still narrowed with annoyance at the thought of working with Ganon again, or as Ganon was sure to think, for him.

The last time he worked with him he knew that Ganon was going to get rid of him once he got enough power. It frustrated him when he wasn't the one who was getting credit for anything, just another pawn in the bigger game.

Vaati had only joined him because of Link. He wanted to see Link dead, and if it meant working with Ganon then yes, he would take the chance to kill Link and somehow top Ganon at the end. But it hadn't worked out quite that way. Roping Ganon was a different story. Sure, he had God-like powers but he needs to get rid of Ganon. The only question is… how?

While Vaati sat indeed thought of how he was going to go about his plan, the little sentry took it's spot on one of the armrests.

"He said that he has a plan for kidnapping Zelda and needs your help to get her. He also said that if you don't help then he is going to come and obliterate you without question."

At that moment Vaati snickered. His snickering grew into a light chuckle and then into crazy, insane laughter.

"Hahahaha! As if I want to partake in his plans! If he can destroy me then hasn't he done it already? I'm definitely the better villain here!" Vaati sat back, his hand going up to support his head. He felt a headache coming on.

"I am rather curious as to what his plan is, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he is completley intolerable. Maybe I can find someway to sabotage him and beat him at his own game." Vaati smiled evilly when his new plan was forming.

"Alright, I'm in. Tell 'his highness' that I'm on my way there and that I expect him to not screw up the plan. If my new plan fails then I will never cooperate." Vaati letted the sentry go. An evil laugh escaped his lips.

"I promise you Ganon that I will be victorious in this new game..."

* * *

**A.n**

**Hey so Vaati is now going to go help Ganon the one and only. Or is he going to help him? Sounds like Vaati has something going in that head of his. Okay so leave a review and until next time my readers! Bye!**


End file.
